Stupid pill!
by kabutochan
Summary: Deidara puts a pill in the food and he, ltachi and Hidan eats it... What happens between Itachi and Deidara? ItaDei yaoi! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid pill!**

**I really don't know why I wrote this, I guess I was bored! It's not like me to write yaoi, but whatever..... This is my first, so please tell me what to change to make the future better!!**

It was only Deidara, Itachi and Hidan in the hideout. Evryone else was on their missions. Pein and Konan too. It was Silent since Deidara is avoiding Itachi and Hidan is sacrificing himself to Jashin (again). Deidara drank some tea in the kitchen when Itachi started to stare at him.

Deidara felt umcomfortable "Stop stare at me, Uchiha".

"...." Was his answer.

**"I said** **stop it!!"** When Itachi still didn't react Deidara fast drank his tea up and stomped into the living room. He zapped through the channels a few times, but it was nothing worth to watch... He lied down in the coach and closed his eyes. Bored.

After a while he heard footsteps in the stair and Hidan appered in the front of him.

"Why do you lie on the coach? Itachi scared you?"

Deidara looked up

"Like that virgin would scare ME! un"

"Wait... _virgin_...? Itachi is a _virgin!!!_" Deidara sat up.

"Yeah, un! It's obvious, un!!" Hidan lookeed sceptical.

"How do you know if he is?"

"Why do you care? He just is..." Hidan sat down next to Deidara

"But how come _you_ of all pepole know if he is? Have he told you?"

Deidara looked down at left.

"Well, he hasn't, it's just obvious! He killed his family at _thirteen_ and joined akatsuki after that. he can't even had a chance to have sex with someone!!! If he didn't fuck Konan!"

"Well, that's fucking right! If he isn't _gay!_" They both started laught!

"I think he's gay! Can't we ask if he is?"

"Sure"

Just then Itachi walked in in the living room. "Itachi, can I ask a question?" Hidan asked.

"Sure"

"Are you a virgin?"

"..."

"Well, are you?"

"...no..."

"Can I ask another one then?"

"......" Itachi started to get annoyed now. Since when did Hidan care about if he was virgin?

"Are you gay?"

"What!!!!!!!!!" Itachi shouted!

"I just asked." Hidan defended himself.

"Thats it! Mangekyo sharingan!"

Deidara quickly closed his eyes while Hidan stared into them!

"Aaaah!... What pain!!!,,,, Love it Itachi!!!!" Hidan started to scream.

Itachi quicly inactiveted his sharingan. "I didn't think you'd _enjoy _the pain" He whined.

"And I know now! You're TOTALLY GAY!!!!!!!!!

"Ok Hidan!! Stop with these LIES!!!!!!! I'm _not gay_ how much you'd ever whish it" With that, he walked to his room.

"Hehehehe... Since I suprised him he showed me some of his true personality!!! Even if it was a acident!" Hidan smiled at him. "He's gay"

"Now that we know, what to do?"

"We can always make fun of him... And by the way, he isn't virgin."

"Sweet! We have to tell the other when they come back, un!"

"They'll be gone until tomorrow Deidara..."

It was Deidara's time cooking dinner tonight. He made a delicious soup and while no ony saw, he put in a little pill in the food. "The food is done" Hidan came in and sat down at the table. Itachi came after a while.

"What took you so long?"

"...... I stood in the shower....."

Itachi ate without a word. Hidan and Deidara chatted about some unimportant stuff.

"Why are you so damned quiet, un?"

"I'm pissed..."

"But we don't mind that you are gay, do we Hidan, un?"

"Fucking no!"

"For last time..._ I'm NOT gay!!!"_

"Suuure you're not" Hidan and Deidara said in exactly the same time. And giggled little. lt must be some effect of the pill.

Itachi quickly ate up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Deidara smiled evil "Don't you feel strange, Uchiha? l do"

"Me too" Hidan agreed.

Itachis world was spinning and he walked up to his bed room.

"Time to sleep Hidan" Deidara said and walked up.

Hidan realized nothing more would happend that night, so he walked to his room. He felt dizzy. His was on the first floor, a bit away from the other. Nobody liked the sounds when Hidan killed himself.

Instead of going to his room, Deidara walked into Itachis. He had no idea why.

"Hi, un"

Instead of answer, Itachi hugged him tight.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara said annoyed.

"Hugging you, didn't you notice?" He huggeed harder and their lips met. Itachi felt Deidaras soft lips touching his. Deidara puched away Itachi. Hes eyes grew wide of the chock. "Let go of me Uchiha!"

"No, I want you" Itachi grasped Deidaras wrists and tied them up with a rope. Then he sealed it with chakra.

"What are you _doing?_" Deidara only wanted to irritate him a little bit. Maybe he put in the wrong pill... The tins looked the same...

Itachi kissed him hard and intensive. Deidara didn't like it and tried to put away ltachi. But the Uchiha was too strong.

They broke the kiss gasping for air. "Is this your first kiss, un?"

"Maybe you just should shut up. Itachi started to take of Deidaras shirt. When it didn't work, he just ripped of it.

"I liked that shirt!!!!"

"Can't you play a nice whore and shut up now?"

"I'm NOT a _whore!!!!_ I'm just a feminine guy!!!!!!! Let go of me now!!!!"

Instead of answer, Itachi ripped his pants of.

"H-hey, stop it!!!!" He started to be scared now!

"I'm not going to stop. I'll show you I'm not a virgin!" He kissed Deidara again and pressed his waist closer.

"If you don't stop, I'll scream for Hidan!!!" Deidara said at the top of his voice.

"You havn't done it before, have you?"

"No! l havn't!!!! Realease me!!!!!"

"But you turn me on!" He played with Deidaras hair and took his own cloak of.

"I-I said _stop it!!_" Deidara said with tears in hes eyes.

Itachi ignored the tears and kissed his neck sowly. Then he catched Deidaras lips again.

The sensation came so sudden. He closed his eyes and kissed ltachi back.

ltachi looked suprised on Deidara.

"l knew you liked me!!"

"l don't! I-l don't know why I did it, un. He said offended.

"Riiight" Itachi said with a smirk on his leaps.

"Don't come any closer" He tried to kick him away. That failed too. Itachi came closer, trying to kiss him again. "HIIIIIIDAAAAN!" Deidara screamed as high as he could. Itachi put his hand over Deidaras mouth"sssh"

He bite ltachis hand, hard. And kept on screaming for Hidan with his other mouths.

"Ouch" Itachi got angry and slapped Deidara on the cheek. Not so hard, but it leaved a bruise. Deidara started to cry and ltachi realised him. Deidara sank down at the floor, hysterical sobbing. Itachi backed out of the room, and dissapered.

A few seconde later Hidan appered in the door. "What the fuck......?" Was all that came from his mouth. He saw a naked Deidara sobbing in Itachis room. "What the hell happend here you little whore?!!!" He said in a raised voice. He took the cloak up and threw it at Deidara. "Put it on" Deidara did and tried to walk out the room, but Hidan stopped him.

"Don't try to walk away as nothing happend! Now tell me. _What_ were you doing in ltachis room?" "Leave me alone" He sobbed and walked into his own room and locked the door. "Hey" Hidan yelled. Then he shaked his head, walking back to his own room.

Deidara layed on his bed sobbing ans shaking. Why would Itachi do that to him! Why him? Well, he _had_ walked in hes room when he was about to sleep... His cheek hurt after the hit and after a while, he fell asleep.

Itachi was terrified. What had he _done?_ It wasn't like him at all! Even if he was gay, he hadn't gone that far with someone exept... Why did that blonde turn him on that much!! And what would he say tomorrow...? Hidan might kick him badly. With these thoughts, he fell asleep on the coach.

The next morning Itachi woke up early. He made some breakefast and took it up on his room.

Deidara woked up late with red eyes and headache. He decided to not leave his room even if he was starving! He might meet Itachi if he walked outside. And ltachi scared him more than anything else now! _"I can always eat my clay" _He thought.

Serveal hours later the other akatsuki members came back.

"Why is it so damned quiet here?" Pein asked.

"Yeah, Hidan always use to make lot of noise." Konan said.

"Where is evryone?"

Hidan stuck his head out from hes room "Deidara is probaby on his room. Now let me fucking sleep!"

"And Itachi then? He always use to watch the TV."

"He's also on his room."

"What...?"

"You heard me."

"But why are Deidara on his room..?"

"I won't tell you, go talk to him by yourself!" Hidan closed his door.

Pein was confused but walked up to Deidaras room, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Deidara screamed with a scared voice.

"lt's me, Pein. Now open the door, stop beeing so childish!"

He got no answer, neither did Deidara open the door.

"Deidara, has something happend?" Pein was curious now.

"ls ltachi there...?" Deidara whisperd.

"He is in his room. You rather talk to him than me? l can get him here in no time at all."

_"NO!!! NOT HIM!!" _Deidara screamed.

"Has something happend between you and him?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Deidara whispered.

"Who do you want to talk to then? You can't be stuck there forever you know"

It was quiet, so Pein walked away. He smelled food and got some of Konans wounderfoul chicken. "Konan, Deidara is sad about something. Can you talk to him?"

"Sure thing. What is he sad about?"

"He didn't tell me, but it seems like he's scared of Itachi again. He's so childish!!"

"Which of them?"

"Deidara of course! Itachi is over twenty!!!"

"And Deidara is only fifteen..."

"Yeah"

"That's no reason. Itachi can be childish too."

"Just go talk to him."

"At least let me eat up first."

She did and walked up to Deidaras room.

"It's Konan, let me in."

"No, un"

"Let me in or else..."She threated.

She heard a low "click" and the door was open.

The first she saw was the red bruise on his cheek and the red eyes.

"What happend to you?" She asked.

"ltachi...."

She locked the door and sat down at the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Then do it anyway. It'll feel better after."

"Well, yesterday I made some food and put a pill in. I thought the reactions would be funny, un"

"What sort of pill?"

"I don't know... The tins looks the same..."

"Ok, and after that?"

"Well, we walked up. I walked in to Itachi and was about to tease him for being gay... And then..."

"What happend? And what do you mean by "Itachi is gay? Is he?"

"Yes, he is. But I don't want to talk about it!" Deidara rised his voice."Why do you care at all? It's not like you know happend, un!!" Deidara was really upset now.

"Well, if I don't know, tell me!!"

He started to hug and kiss me. I told him to stop, but he didn't listen!!!"

"Wait! Itachi _kissed_ you?"

"I just said that! Right!"

"He tied my hands up and fiddled on me too, un!

"Wait, _Itachi_ did this? _That Itachi!!!"_

"Thats what I said! And when I screamed for Hidan, he coverd he mouth. So I screamed with my hands instead and bited him."

"Poor thing" Konan said and hugged Deidara in a motherly way.

"He slapped me in my face and then he dissapeared. When Hidan came he got angry at _me!_ I didn't do anything wrong!!" Deidara sobbed little.

"That's all?"

"No, un. He called me a whore to! Just because l didn't want to do it!!"

"Should I go talk to the others?" Konan asked. She saw ltachi in a new light now.

"No! They'll know about it then!!"

"Ther's no other way to stop him you know. He might try again."

"Just shut Hidans mouth... Give me food, I'm hungry!"

"You have to go down to get food."

"But Itachi may be there!!"

"So...?"

"Didn't you listen to me at all?"

"Yes, but you don't want me to tell anyone. So we have to pretend nothing happend, right?"

"Yes, un"

"You have to meet Itachi" She looked deep in Deidara's eyes. "You sure don't want me to tell anyone?"

"Yes, un"

"Go down meet him then"

"I don't want to" He looked scared.

Konan sighed "You can stay here until tomorrow then. I'll be right back with food..."

Konan left Deidara and he locked the door after her. She walked down and got some food. She walked up and found that he locked the door.

"Do you even want food you little bastard?"

"Yes" He unlocked the door and took the food. He tried to close the door, but Konan stuck her foot in the way.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, un"

"It would be better if someone was here with you."

"I'll be fine by myself, un"

**I'll finish the story soon... It got to long^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasori-danna...?**

Itachi didn't regret what he did. He want the blonde and nothing will stop him! It was just sad he got a little bit frightend... But he would like it after a while. After all, he kissed him back yesterday. ltachi walked into the living room. There sat Kakuzu, Kisame and Hidan.

"Itachi, why were you in your room for so long?" Kisame asked. "I was curious"

"I didn't feel for to be down here, it was boring..."

"Oh well..." Kakuzu said and made place for ltachi in the coach. Then he kept counting money. "Fivehoundred four... fivehoundred five... fivehoundred six...."

Itachi zapped through the channels a few times until Hidan said "Can you fucking stop that? lt's annoying! Choose one channel and don't change anymore!!!"

Without a word ltachi stopped zapping and just sat there, glaring at the TV.

------

Deidara was really bored, it was no fun to be scared. He chewed his clay over and over again. "This is boring, un" He brushed his hair and made lots of small braids in his hair. He hadn't done stuff like that before, but it helped him relax and he liked to make stuff with his hair. At first it looked ugly, but as soon he understood how to do it went fast.

When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror. "Hehe... This sure looks funny, un" He thought.

He wasn't tired at all. He layed down at the bed and sighed.

It knocked at the door. "Deidara, it's me, Konan."

"Come in" He said without a thought on his hair.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Why...?" She asked when she saw his hair.

"I was bored, un"

"It looks pretty on you, but a bit girlish."

"l'm not a girl!"

"That's not what l said"

"No... But almost, un"

She rolled her eyes. "If you sleep with them you'll have fluffy hair tomorrow"

"It'll be a pain in the ass to take them out"

"Then don't. You look pretty"

"Whatever, un. Why'd you came here?"

"Just wanted to speak a little. I thought you were bored"

"Well, that's right, un"

"And I wanted to say that ltachi pretends as nothing happend. He acts normal."

"And that means...?"

"That he probably is plotting something"

Deidara looked down. "It's late, may I ask you to go?"

"Don't be so fucking polite! It's driving me insane!!!"

"Ok right! Just leave, un"

And so she did. Deidara felt better now, but when he was about to sleep, it knocked at the door again.

"Come in, it's open, un"

The door opened and Pein appered.

"You have a mission with Sasori to.... What the hell? Why do you have braids in your hair?"

"I was bored!"

"You could be social instead! Damn teenager..."

"What'd you say?" Deidara mocked.

"You have a mission tomorrow with Sasori. You two'll go and get some scrolls in the leaf village." Pein sighed.

"Thats all, un?"

"No.... Nice braids" He laughed and closed the door.

"Damn leader... Send me on a mission..." Then he realized that this was the best to happend! He got away from ltachi without suspection!!!

At least it's with Sasori he thought and fell asleep.

-----

This is the best to happen, Itachi thought when he woke up. He followed Deidara and Sasori on their mission. No one knew it of course. lf they did he would be trouble.

Deidara was calm, he hadn't seen Itachi in the morning, he guess he was still sleeping. So he just enjoyed the nature and walked a bit after Sasori.

"Why is your hair so fluffy?"

"None of your buissines, un"

"Brat, it _is _my buissnies"

"No it isn't"

Sasori turned his head back (It's not hard for a puppet) "Just tell me!"

"Fine, un! I made some braids yesterday."

Sasori rolled his eyes "You're such girlish. Not strange Itachi wants you"

Deidara twitched "What do you know about it?"

"I know evrything. Like that he tried to rape you"

Deidara was angry. "Who told you, un?"

"Hidan...."

I'll kill him when I come back!!!"

"Good luck with that"

It was silent for a while. Sasori had turned his head back.

They came to the village and started to search for the scrolls.

"We better split up and search"

"Ok, un"

"We'll meet here in two hours"

Deidara started to search and realized that the Hokage must have the scrolls. He walked in "I'm Iwanendo Deidara, I'd like to talk to Hokage-sama"

"Have I met you before?"

"I don't think so..."

"Are you related to Ino?"

"Um... Sure, un. I'm her cousin, from the Rock village" He lied.

"Ok, I'll let you in this time. You can wait in her office. She'll come back in a few minutes"

"Thanks, un"

He walked into the office and searched in the scrolls. He found what he was looking for and put them in his pocket. Then a big-breasted woman appered in the door.

"Konnochi wa, what can I help you with?"

"I'm a cousin to Ino, I walked here from Rock village. It was a long way, un"

"I see...."

"Could you give me some information about Uchiha Itachi? I know that he is a S-ranked criminal. He has started to show up at home. The other villagers are really scared for him and it's not safe to walk outside anymore...."

"All I can tell is he has the sharingan. If you look into hes eyes, you're dead, or will be it in a few seconds. I actually don't know that much about the sharingan... You better ask his little brother Sasuke. Or Kakashi. I'm sorry but I'm buzzy now..."

"Mayby I ask some of them, un. Thanks for the useful inforamtion" Deidara said and walked outside.

_Meanwhile...._

Itachi followed Sasori and transformed into Kakashi. "Who are you?"

Sasori looked around. Nobody else was nearby. He attaced fast. Itachi avoided the kunai easly. He jumped away and activated his sharingan. Sasori made the mistake to look in his eyes. He didn't know he was fighting ltachi. Without to know it himself, he was stuck in Itachis genjutsu. ltachi easly walked to him and stabbed a kunai in his heart.

"Finally he's dead" Itachi thought. "He knew too much" Then he hurried back to the hideout.

------

Deidara didn't walk to the spot he and Sasori was going to meet. It was plenty of time left. He walked round in the village and bought dango. He sat down and was just about to begin when a little boy walked past him. The boy reminded him about Itachi.

"Hey, un"

The boy turned around.

"Who are you?"

"None of your buissnies. are you Itachis brother?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me about Itachi?"

"Why?"

Deidara shrugged. "I want to know, un"

"My brother is evil, he killed lot of pepole"

"I already know that. Entire clan exept his brother, un"

"I better leave now" Sasuke said angry. And so he did.

Deidara sighed and ate his dango.

He walked back to the spot he'd meet Sasori. "He's late.... It's now like Sasori, un" He thought. He started to look after him. he looked like avrywhere, but he couldn't find him. Then he saw him! He walked to him and searched for puls. He was dead.

"_DANNA!!!!!" _He screamed with tears in his eyes.

He understood that it was nothing to make exept a personal funeral. And so he did.

He started to walk back to the Akatsuki hideout. He got there at the evening.

"Here's your scrolls, un"

"Where's Sasori" Pein asked.

"He's dead, un"

"What the..."

"I don't know why. I found him dead"

"Weren't you together?"

"We split up, un" Deidara walked to the kitchen.

"Deidara, where's Sasori?" Konan asked.

"Dead, un"

"Ok. It stands food on the table"

"Don't you care about him at all!!!"

She shrugged. "If he was that weak, he probably deserved it"

Deidara glared at her.

"Deidara, it don't work with fluffy hair..."

"Where's ltachi, un?"

"He came back a few hours ago, he's probably watching TV"

"Ok, un"

Deidara took some food and tasted.

"What the hell is this!?"

"Kakuzu made food today"

Deidara pushed disgusted away the food.

"I go talk to Hidan"

Deidara walked out in the livivg room. Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan talked. Or... Kakuzu counted his money, Kisame watched a fish program and Hidan talked for deaf ears.

"Hidan, can I talk to you, un?"

"Oh, _you _want to talk with _me?_" His voice was full of sarcasm.

"What's your problem, un?"

"That a little _whore_ want's to talk with me"

"Why do you think I'm a whore, un!?!!"

"What were you doing in Itachis room in the middle of the night then?"

"Um.... uh... none of your buissnies, un"

"Riiiiight"

"Fucking bastard!"

Deidara was angry for that both Kisame and Kakuzu heard the conversation.

"Ask Itachi what _he_ was doing, un! It's not like I wanted to"

"You admited it Deidara" Kakuzu said.

"Were _you_ listening?"

"Yup, from the beginning"

"And I did _not_ admit anything, un!!"

"You did" Kisame said.

"I didn't" Deidara pouted. "And what do you know?"

"Only what Hidan told me" He smirked.

"And that is....?"

"You put drugs in the food, walked into Itachis room and he tried to rape you."

"Well, thats correct. But I didn't like it, un"

"You little slut"

"That's it!!!" Deidara jumped on Hidan and tried to hit him. He easly avoided it and hit him in the stomach. Deidara whined in pain and folded double. Hidan kicked him down. He hit him over and over again.

"Hidan... He's only fifteen..." Kisame interuppted the abuse.

"So what? He deserves it!"

"Hidan... it's enought... He's unconscious"

**I have NO idea why I let it end like that!!! I promise it'll be better!! And I don't own Naruto...TT-TT I guess I have to write that too )**


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara rememberd flashy pictures of Hidan hitting him when he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around. His ribs hurt like hell when he tried to sit straight up. So didn't try that again. He looked on the bruises. They were yellow/blue and really big.

"I see you have woke up now" A voice said.

Deidara looked at the person. It was Itachi!

"Why are you here, un?" He said scared.

"I heard Hidan hurt you"

"So, un?"

"Why?"

"Because of you!"

"Really?" Itachi came closer.

"Yes" Deidara felt umcomfortable and if he weren't hurt he would probably leave as soon he could.

"What does he have against me?" ltachi sat down on Deidaras bed.

"I don't know, un! But I don't want you here!!!"

"Why? You kissed me back a few days ago"

"Go away! I hate you, un!" Deidara tried to get away from ltachi, but his wounds kept him at the same place.

Itachi leaned over Deidara. "You sure?"

"Itachi! I'm injured!!" Deidara sounded scared.

"Obviosly your mouth aern't" He said and kissed Deidara.

Deidara felt tears flow from his eyes when Itachis lips touched his. Itachi pressed his tounge in his mouth, and he couldn't other than respond the kiss. At first Itachi went slowly but when Deidara started to respond, it got faster by itself.

Deidara felt that ltachi got more exited, and it scared him. But the feeling were so right! Oh, he loved ltachis soft lips even if ltachi himself scared him out of his mind. He wanted to quit, but he couldn't.

When Itachis hands touched a bruise, he twitched back and painfully puched ltachi away.

"You're a pain in the ass Itachi, un"

"You really like me, huh?"

"No, get out of here now, un!"

Itachi looked hurt "Allright, but I'll be back when your bruises are gone" He walked out and closed the door.

What was this feeling? Did he _like_ what Itachi did? No, he shouldn't! It was _wrong!_ He hated Itachi! He removed him from his home, made him join Akatsuki and do bad stuff. And he criticited his _art!_

"I won't ever come that close to Itachi again, un!" He mumbled and fell asleep.

---

"What's with Deidara? He attaced _Hidan!_"

"_Hidan_ was very mean Pein" Konan said.

"Why can't he fight back with words? Damn teenager!"

"You have something against Deidara, don't you?"

"He puts himself in trouble, I don't like that"

"You think it was _his_ fault?"

"Yes, yes I do"

"You know, evryone is mean to him exept me and Zetsu, and he ignores him"

"I'm not mean! I just don't like him!"

"It's the same as being mean Pein, since you shows it so clear" Konan sighed.

"And what do you mean by that they are mean to him? I haven't seen that"

"It's only small things, but they _are_ mobbing him"

"You sure?"

"Yep! Exept Itachi, he tried to rape him instead!" With that, Konan left and walked up to Deidara.

"What the..." Pein just stood there. And when he understood what she actually said, he started to walk up too.

"Can I come in?"

She got no answer, so she walked in. The first she saw was big bruises on him. He looked so helpless there.

"Oh my... What have he done to you?" She whispered.

A few seconds later, Pein walked in.

"Look! Don't you feel bad for him?"

"It's hard to not do it"

"He's only fifteen"

"..."

"And he's still growing!"

"I know"

"So..?"

"What do _you_ want to do about it?"

"Well, he can't stay here... I'll move him to my room until the wounds is gone"

"Why your room?"

"So I can keep an eye on him"

"Do as you want, what _I_ think obviosly don't count!!"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think then?"

"Your idea is good, but only until the wounds is gone... " Pein walked out.

Konan tried to wake Deidara. She shaked him careful. He woke up.

"You're trying to kill me? That hurt, un"

"Sorry, but now you're awake"

"Why is that god, un?"

"Can you move?"

"No, it hurts, un"

"But you _can_ move, don't you?"

"Mayby a little.." He tried but fell back. "Ouch!!"

"Where hurts it most?"

"My ribbons, un"

Then I can't move you..."

"What do you mean by _move_ me, un?"

"I want to keep an eye on you..."

Deidara rolled hie eyes. "Then move in here you jerk, un"

"That's a good idea... I'll be back soon" She rushed out and packed a few things.

"Did you plan moving in here forever, un?"

"Nope, I just took the most important things...."

"Like what?"

"Clothes"

"Is all that clothes!?" He looked at the giantic "mountain" of clothes.

"What?"

"No, nothing, un. Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the floor"

"You sure?"

"Where else?"

"You can get a mattress, un"

"Oh, you're smart..." She left and searched for a mettress.

She came back and put in on the floor.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really..."

"You should eat anyway"

"But I don't want to, un"

"I can make blueberrysoup"

"I don't like soup"

"It's filled with c-vitamines... Good for you" She said and walked down to the kitchen. She searched for the soup just to find there was none.

"Damn! What to do now?" She looked in the fridge and found... "What the... _nothing!!!_"

She stomped out to the living room. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu sat there as usal.

"Kakuzu!! Why isn't there any food in the fridge?!"

"It was too expencive..."

"You want us the starve?"

"Only until they lower their prices"

"Hidan, go buy some food!"

"Why me?"

"No fish please" Kisame said.

"Move your ass and go shopping!"

"Since when are _you _the leader?"

"I'm not. Blame Kakuzu!"

"If Konan want food she should go shopping by herself, not yell at us..." Itachi said.

Evryone looked suprised over that Itachi opened his mouth.

"See, go shopping Hidan!" She said and stomped upstairs.

"We have no food at the moment, Kakuzu is... Kakuzu"

"I said I don't want food, un"

"Are you sulking?"

"No, I'm injured"

"Hidan broke some ribbons, didn't he?"

"Three, un"

"Does it hurt much?"

"Not if I don't move, un"

"I see..."

"Arn't you a healer?"

"I can heal small wounds" She said avoiding.

"Can't you heal me, un?"

"I can only heal skin-deep wounds"

"Heal my skin then!"

"What if I do wrong?"

"Do you think it will go wrong, un?"

"No, but what if..."

He rolled his eyes. "Heal my skin"

"No"

"But I want you to"

"Well, I doesn't"

"Why?"

"Your bones will still be broken, so it's for no use to heal your skin"

"Oh..."

She sat down at the mattress and started to fold paper.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Folding paper..."

"I know, but what are you folding?"

"I don't know...."

"Why are you folding?"

"I'm training"

"Training... How could it be training to fold paper?"

"Do you never stop to ask questions?"

"Are you sulking?"

She ignored him.

------

Zetsu sat in his room... It was warm and filled with light. And he felt great.

"I'm sure something happend, it's to perfect" His white side said.

**"I don't care" **His black side declared.

"But what if it's important?"

**"Then they would come and tell us"**

"Yeah but..."

**"Why do you care?"**

"It's not like I care"

**"Riiight"**

"I'm not going to be teased by myself"

**"What are **_**you**_** going to do about it?"**

"I don't know..."

**"Hah, I won!"**

"Riiight. Let's go check now"

**"Fine"**

Zetsu walked out from his room and downstairs.

"What's new?"

"Hidan broke three ribbons on Deidara yesterday" Kisame said.

**"Happy now?"**

"What, me?" Hidan looked suprised.

"Do you think that?" Zetsu asked.

"Not really"

**"Why did you say that then?"**

"I don't know"

"Let's just leave him" Zetsu sighed.

**"Yeah"**

And so he did.

"Do you want to visit Deidara?"

**"No"**

"We should at least say helllo"

**"You had your fun today"**

"Yeah but..."

**"I said no"**

"Come on! He has the room next to ours!"

**"Only if I can eat him"**

"You can't eat him! I Can be suspected!"

**"It's the same much you as I doing it"**

"Let's just not vist him..."

**"Right"** He said and walked back to his room.

**Well, l don't know why l included Zetsu.. I guess he's funny^^ And I think Konan is more leader than Pein... How funny^o^ Please review**!


	4. Chapter 4

Pein decided to talk about Deidaras situation with the other akatsuki members. "Meeting in the living room!" It sounded in evryones heads.

"There was no need to tell us, we are already in here" Hidan complained.

Pein shrugged "I like to do that"

Zetsu who just came back to his room got pissed. **"Told you they would tell us if it was important!"** Zetsus black side smiled evil. **"You ove me 10 bucks"** Zetsus white side looked annoyed. "I doesn't" **"Whatever"**

A few minutes later, evryone exept Deidara was on the meeting. Konan had told him not to even try.

"I don't really know how to say this..." Pein started.

"Then don't" Kakuzu said.

-Glare- "Who told you to open your mouth?" he glared.

"Nobody"

"Then don't"

"What are we going to disguss?" Hidan asked.

"Deidara"

"Why Jashin!? WHY?"

-Glare- "Because you can't threat him like you do!"

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"No more abuse, and Itachi, no more raping!"

"Awww...."

"What the...? You tried to rape him Ita-kun?" Zetsus white side asked.

**"Didn't you notice?"**

"Obviously not"

"Stop talk to yourself Zetsu!!!!" Kakuzu said.

"But Itachi tried to rape my future meal!"

**"So, we can still eat it..."**

"Yeah you're right..."

"I said stop it!" Kakuzu said in a rised voice.

"Stop it both of you!" Pein interrupted.

**"It's three of us..."**

"You're right, but can we eat him later?" Zetsu asked.

"NO!!!!" Pein screamed, frustrated. "You, can't!! Get out of here Zetsu!"

**"Why can't you just shut up for once?" **Zetsu asked himself.

"Sorry..." Zetsu said to himself and started to walk upstairs. "Leader, can I have a glas of water?"

-Glare-

**"But I'm thirsty"**

"Zetsu, I said _GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" _Pein screamed.

"Can we continue?" Pein asked. "Well, all of you know he hasn't been here for so long, and he doesn't know any of you very good... You shouldn't breake his ribs Hidan!"

"But he deserved it!"

"No, he didn't. And I had a mission for him, but I don't think he can do it now, do you Hidan?"

"Nope!" Hidan sneered.

"Then I give it to you"

"What?"

Pein shrugged "Punishment"

"You all get it?" Konan asked. "No more raping, abuse or eating"

"Meeting is over" It sounded in their heads before someone agreed.

----

"Damn leader! I don't want more missions!!" Hidan complained.

"You broke three ribs on him... You _so_ deserve this!" Kisame laughed.

"I wonder what mission it is..."

"And who your partner'll be"

"What the hell?"

"I don't think leader will let you go with Kakuzu. He want you to _suffer_"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yup!"

"Shut up or I'll make sushi of you!"

Kisame knew it was a empty threat, but he shut his mouth.

-----

Konan walked up to Deidara again. "It's no fun being injured!" He complained. "What was the meeting about anwyay, un?"

She looked him in the eyes. "About you"

"_Me_" He looked confused. "That's why I wasn't included?"

"Probably... How far can you move by now?"

"Not that far, un" He said. "Is it no medical ninja in akatsuki?"

"I don't think so"

"You _think so_"

"Well, Kakuzu can't that much, but I can ask..." She left the room. First she looked in the living room, he wasn't there. "Dick heads, where is Kakuzu?" She asked Kisame and Hidan.

Hidan shrugged. "How should I fucking know? Maybe he's on his _room_"

"Good idea dick head!" She said and walked up to Kakuzus room.

"Kakuzu, it's me, Konan"

The door opened. "What do you want? I _have_ bought food!"

"Are you a medical ninja?"

"I can heal some things, but I'm not specialist on broken ribs, sorry" He said and tried to close the door. Konan put her foot in the way "Please" She tried.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "No"

"I tell Pein if you don't!" She threated.

"Ok, but you'll give me 20 bucks _now_"

She handed over the money and Kakuzu followed her to Deidaras room.

"What are he doing here Konan?"

"She wants me to try heal you...." He said and counted the money again.

"Sweet, un!"

Kakuzus hands started to shine in green and he put them over Deidaras ribs. He held them there for a minute or so. Then he put them away.

"I'm done here" He said and left.

"Yay, I'm healed!!"

"You should take it easy for a while anyway..."

"Why, un"

She shrugged and started to take her clothes up.

"You're going to move out now, eh"

"Yep, your ribs aren't broken anymore..."

"Right, un" He stood up and helped her.

It was quiet for a while, and before they knew it, Konans clothes was gone.

"I guess I'm fine now, un" He smiled.

She walked out and he walked down to the kitchen.

He ate something when Hidan walked in.

"What the...? Aren't you injured?"

"I _was_, un"

"Oh, I see, Kakuzu healed your ribs!"

"Yep, and I don't want you to breake 'em again, un"

"No need to worry!" Hidan laughed. "Leader have new rules now..."

"What the...?" He said, but Hidan was already gone. He shoke his head.

------

Hidan knocked on Itachis door. "It's Hidan, let me in!"

Itachi didn't answer, so Hidan walked in anyway. Itachi sat on his bed.

"What's so important?" Itachi asked.

"Kakuzu have healed Deidara!"

"Well, that's great, but why'd you tell _me_?"

"I thought you liked him"

"Well I do"

"And...?"

"He is healed... I got a new change"

"Yep" Hidan smirked "Do you want help?"

Itachi glared at him "With what?"

Hidan didn't understand why Itachi avoided what was so clear.

"Do you want my fucking help to rape Deidara?"

-Glare- "Hidan... _get out of my room..._"

"Yeah but...."

"NOW!!!"

"Fine, fine..." He said and stepped outside.

Why did Hidan want to help him? Didn't he understand how much he liked Deidara? The blue eyes, the long blonde hair, his personality, his body, his smell.... It was supposed to be a special moment!

-----

**I'm not really happy with this chapter... It got to short, but I promise next one'll be better. Maybe some lemon^o^ Please rewiew, it helps a lot! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hidan, you'll be going on the mission with Kakuzu" Pein declared. "Go find the person, kick his ass and bring the scrolls here"

"Who is the victim?"

"Asuma. He's a smoking person with a beard. He's from Konoha, get it?"  
"Right, _leader_" Hidan said and walked outside.

Deidara sat on the couch with Kisame and chewed his clay cuz he was bored. He turned his head to Kisame.

"Kisame, what'd leader say at the meeting?"

"Um... Well, nothing special actually..." Kisame looked away.

"Now, you're lying, un"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are, one, you're avoiding the question the first sign of lying and two, you're looking away, now tell me what happened!"

Kisame sighed "What do you want to know?"

"Hidan mentioned some new "rules" Tell me about them!"

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to" He said smirking.

"Just tell me!"

"Ask someone else, I won't tell you"

Deidara pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine you bastard, un" Kisame didn't answer, he just sat there. Kakuzu walked in counting his money.

"Kakuzu, what was the meeting about, un?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you..."

"I'll give you 10 bucks if you tell me"

Kakuzus' eyes flashed "Pein has three new rules about you. No more abuse, raping or eating. Now, give me the money!" He reeled.

Deidara handed over the money, confused. "What about _eating?_"

Kisame rolled his eyes "Zetsu..."

Deidara looked really suspicious, but both Kisame and Kakuzu nodded.

"For sure...?"

"You don't believe us?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not sure, un"

"I don't care, I got my money" Kakuzu said. He smiled and walked away.

"_Meeting in living room!"_ Pein shouted.

"You don't have to do that, you can just yell at us, un" Deidara growled at leader.

"Whatever..."

When everyone arrived, Pein handed out the mission. "Zetsu, Kisame and I will go on mission. I don't want to risk anyone. Konan, Deidara and Itachi stay here"

"Hai" they all answered

.  
Deidara was curious over how the night would end, but he had Konan. Itachi would probably not try anything while she was there.

"You'll make dinner Itachi, just so you know" Konan declared.

"Fine with me" Itachi said. He thought of giving Deidara one of those "pills" maybe they could give some good effect, for him. Or he could try alcohol, it would probably work too.

Deidara and Konan sat and chatted on the couch while Itachi was plotting. And before they knew it, the food was ready. Itachi hadn't made anything special. They couldn't even see what it was. But his food tasted better than Kakuzus. No _everything_ tasted better than Kakuzus food! Without suspicion, they started to eat.

"I forgot to get something to drink, what do you want?" Itachi asked. He didn't really care about Konan.

She was just an irritating woman. He cared about Deidara! _His_ Deidara! Or at least he'd be soon, very soon.

"A cup of tea for me" Konan said.

"I don't know, a glass of water, un"

"Sure" Itachi said. "_I can always crush the pill before putting it in the water" _He thought, and so he did.

"Here" He handed over the water and watched Deidara when he drank it.

They ate up. Itachi took care of the dishes while Deidara and Konan sat in the living room, reading a book. The clock was about ten.

"I'm going to bed" She said and watched Deidara who sat next to her.

"Ok go ahead" He covered himself with a blanket who layed there, doing nothing.

"If he tries something, just scream and I'll come" She said and left Deidara. He felt kinda dizzy, but he was sure he was just a little bit tired. He turned the TV on just to find out there was nothing interesting on.

He watched a movie about a couple who had grown tired of each other, or maybe the women was cheating, he didn't really care.

After a while. the running water in the kitchen stopped. Itachi walked in and sat down next to him. "Is the movie good?" He asked. Deidaras' throat was dry. "N-Not really, un" He said and tried to move away from Itachi.

"Then I'll take the remote" He leaned forward and took the remote quickly. _"I don't have to rush, I'll get him sooner or later...."_ He could see that the blonde was uncomfortable. "Why are you so damn scared?"

"Oh, you know why!" Deidaras' eyes were filled with fear, but he covered it with anger.

Itachi looked at him a few seconds. "_I_ didn't do anything wrong, _you_ drugged _me_"  
Deidara didn't answer, he covered most parts of his face with the blanket. Itachi stayed quiet, watching another movie. "I'll make some popcorn, do you want any?"

"I'd get some anyway, un"

Itachi smirked "Yeah, right" He walked into the kitchen and searched for popcorn. After a while, he found some. He put them in the microwave and while waiting, he picked up a bowl for the popcorn. It didn't take long; he salted the popcorn and walked back to Deidara.

Itachi sat down close to him and put the popcorn down between them. Deidara tried to take some, but Itachi stopped him. "First answer a question. Why do you hate me so much?"

Deidara stared at him "It's obvious... you made me leave my home against my will, tried to rape me and are not nice to _anyone…_ you are a big cold hearted ass with a sick sense of humor… now, give me the popcorn"

"You know... I don't have anything against you, just so you know" Itachi said and handed over the popcorn.

"I already know, why else would you try to rape me?"

"I was drugged…it's something else bothering you, isn't it?" Itachi looked at the blonde with a curious face. "Do you want to tell me?"

"No, It's nothing" Deidara smiled at him. "Just that you are annoying, un" He realized he was having a normal chat with Itachi, it felt weird and he had his guard up, but after a while he relaxed.

Itachi and Deidara watched the movie and they both thought it sucked. After a while Itachi and Deidara fell asleep. About one in the morning, the door slammed open.

"Hello! Me and Kakuzu are back!" Hidan shouted. Deidara and Itachis' eyes went wide.

"I didn't think you two would be back so soon" Itachi said.

"Well, we are…and I'm tired, let me sleep… which means, shut up Hidan" Kakuzu declared.

"I haven't fucking said anything yet!"

"Well, now you have" Kakuzu said smirking and walked upstairs.

"So, what are you two doing in the couch in the middle of the night?" Hidan asked.

"We were watching a movie but fell asleep, un"

"Nothing more?" Hidan teased.

"No..."

"Itachi, can I talk to you for a moment?" Itachi didn't answer, but he followed Hidan outside.

"Are you _insane_? You had the blonde the whole fucking night and you didn't even _try_ something!"

"That's right" Itachi had tears in his eyes, and he tried to hide them from Hidan.

"Are you _crying_? Hidan asked.

"I'm not crying.. I got something in my eye!" Itachi tried.

"You really like him, don't you?" Hidan asked and laid a hand over Itachis' shoulders. His eyes overflowed with tears. "Yes, but he doesn't like _me_"

"Make him like you then, it can't be _that_ hard"

"Oh, trust me, it's hard" Itachi said and dried his eyes.

"I can help you out if you want," Hidan said friendly.

Itachi sighed "I guess you won't let me do things my way, ok I'll let you help me"

"Sweet!" Hidan smiled and they both walked in and sat down on the couch. Hidan between Itachi and Deidara.

"What'd you talk about, un?"

"Oh, nothing special, a few things I don't want to share with you" Hidan said.

"Great, your keeping secrets from me now" Deidara looked hurt.

"It's not like that" Itachi tried.

"What do you call that then, un?"

"Well..."

"You know what… I've had enough of you today!" Deidara said and stomped upstairs, slamming his door.

"Go talk to him now when he's fucking vulnerable! It's the best time for him to open himself for you"

"You did this on purpose?"

"Yep, I didn't think you'd want help" Hidan smirked.

**Sorry for the lack of lemons... I'll try to put some in next chapter^^ Review PLZ!!!! 33**


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi walked up to Deidara who was really pissed. "Deidara...." He tried.

"Itachi...get out of here you liar" Deidara's voice was full of anger.

"Deidara, don't tell me to get out" Deidara turned around and looked in the Uchiha's eyes. "Obviously I did, un" Itachi closed the door. "Sit down, we need to talk" Itachi said and pointed on the bed.

Deidara didn't sit down, so Itachi pushed him down. "Itachi for the last time stop and get _out…_ I'll scream for Konan, un" He threatened.

"But I just wanted to talk this time"

"Well I don't, un"

"What if I talk and you listen then?" Itachi suggested. The blonde didn't answer, so Itachi started to talk. "You know I didn't want to force you here…do you? It was a mission." The blonde crossed his legs and pouted. Itachi carried on "And I don't hate you or something, it's just you don't like me for some reason and I can't figure it out…Will you tell me why?"

"I've already told you, un. As Danna used to say, I won't explain the same thing twice"

"This is about Sasori isn't it? You really liked him, didn't you?" Itachi was glad he already killed Sasori; otherwise, he'd be in his way. Itachi wished he could have taken back what he said when he saw the blondes face twitch.

"It's none of your business, un" Deidara said and tried to hide his face behind a curtain of hair, his voice trembling "Wh-why should you care, u-un" Itachi sat down and held his arm around Deidara.

"Are you crying?" He asked even though it was obvious. Deidaras eyes overflowed and he started to sob on Itachi. Itachi hugged him and let him and let him cry.

"You shouldn't be here Uchiha... Please go, un"

"But I don't want to...Itachi whispered in his ear. Deidara's feelings were mixed. He didn't know if he should push Itachi away, or trust him. Well Itachi decided for him. "Deidara... You don't hate me, do you?"

He saw the Uchiha's usually cold eyes sensitive. "I don't _hate_ you, un" Itachi looked really happy and hugged him harder.

"That's good" Itachi whispered in Deidara's ear.

They sat there until Deidara broke away. "Itachi, you should go now… it's late and..."

"I see... you don't want me to go any further today" Itachi smirked. "Just don't make me wait too long, it may be a bit uncomfortable for you then" Itachi said and left.

"I didn't promise you anything!" He shouted, but Itachi was gone. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Deidara was woken up by a knock on the door. "Who is it, un?" The door opened, and Konan stepped in.

"I've made breakfast, do you want some?" Deidara rubbed his eyes. "Sure, I'll come down in five minutes"

Konan closed the door and Deidara put some clothes on, brushed his hair, put it in the usual ponytail, and walked downstairs.

Konan had made pancakes! He took some and covered them in syrup. "Your pancakes are the best, un".

Konan smiled "Glad you like them you should try to make some one day, it's not that hard" Deidara looked shocked "I can't cook! I'm a man, un" Konan rolled her eyes.

"That's right, but you don't look like one can't you _try_ once?" She tried.

"Nope I won't and I don't look like a girl, un!"

Konan rolled her eyes. "Tell me one thing that reminds me of a guy about you"

"I have no breasts, un" He said sticking out his tongue.

"Except that… you have long blonde hair and your face it quite feminine" She said and took his pony tail down.

"What was that for, un?"

"Are you done?" Deidara nodded and put the dishes in the sink. "Deidara, can I do a thing with you without you trying to hit me?"

"It depends on what it is, un" Konan grabbed Deidaras wrists and tied them up.

"What are you doing that for?" Deidara asked.

"I'm going to have fun Dei… you remind me of a girl, and since you're so damn feminine I'll dress you up!!"

"What do you mean by dress me up? I don't want to, and why did you call me Dei?"

"Oh, it's a nickname, I was bored and I'll fix you up… little cross dressing and makeup..." She said, trying to get him interested.

"Nope, un" Deidara said and started to walk away, undoing the knots on the rope.

"Please…just for 30 minutes…you can have something in return!" Deidara turned around, interested.

"Like what, un?"

"Um....Uh.... What do you want?"

"You know what, just forget it… I won't dress up in girly clothes, or let you put make up on me, un"

Konan looked disappointed. "What if I tell Itachi you have a crush on him? I'll do it" She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Deidara glared at Konan who held up a pink ribbon and smiled. "Make your choice fast Dei"

Deidara hesitated. Would she really do that? Maybe it was just an empty threat, but if it wasn't...? It's just for 30 minutes, I can do it. But what if she makes me do something really embarrassing? Nah...

"Clock's ticking..." Konan reminded him.

"Fine I'll do it! But only for 30 minutes, un" Konan squeezed and dragged him into her room. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Thirty minutes from now, sit down" She pointed to the chair and started to look in her closet. "Not this... not this... maybe... not this... perfect! I just need this too...." She mumbled and threw out a little mountain of clothes.

She held up some cute dresses, but Deidara shook his head "I won't wear a dress, un" Konan looked disappointed, but put the dresses back.  
"Deidara..... If you don't even try, I'll tell Itachi" Deidara blushed. "Fine tell him… I don't care!" As soon as Deidara said the words, he regretted them.

"Deidara... what do you mean? If you don't care, does that mean you like him and what's with the blush on your face?"

"No, I don't like him that way, un"

Konan shrugged "Sorry... but you should _really_ try a dress or I'll tell Itachi you like him, even if it _is_ a lie"

"Fine, but promise you'll never threaten me like that again…you're really _evil_, un"

Konan smiled "I'm in Akatsuki, what'd you expect?" She said and threw the short, red dress to Deidara who caught it. Deidara took his cloak off "Go out, un" Konan went outside, and Deidara put the dress on which fit him perfectly!

"Are you done?" She asked and walked in.

"At least wait for answer!" Deidara said, even if he was done. Konan couldn't do anything other that stare at Deidara. He looked so cute in the dress. "_This is better that I expected... now for the make-up," Konan said with an evil grin._

_  
_Deidara made a small protest, but after a cold glare from Konan, he stopped. _Only twenty minutes left..., un_. Konan held up a small mirror so Deidara could watch himself. He looked better that he'd thought.

"Happy now…can I go, un?" Deidara started to stand up. "Wait..." She searched for something in her closet. "Aha!" She held up a camera "Smile Dei" She said and took a picture of a surprised Deidara.

"Konan… give me that!" Konan giggled and ran out of the room, with Deidara on her heels.

"Let me keep it so you can go back to change… everyone'll see you if you keep running after me!" Deidara jumped on Konan from behind and knocked her to the floor. "Or I can just finish this soon, un" He said and took the photo from Konan and begun to walk back. Konan stood up "What if I scream for Itachi then?"

"Konan, I thought you'd help me _get away_ from Itachi, not push him to me, un" Konan rolled her eyes "Does it seem like I care?" Deidara froze in his step. "K-Konan... You wouldn't lie to Itachi about such a thing, would you?" Konan smirked "Not if you give me the photo Dei" She stepped forward and took it from Deidara. "You won't show it to anyone, will you, un?" Konan didn't answer.

Deidara walked back to the bedroom to change. "_I hope he forgets to take the make-up off."_ Konan thought.

Deidara threw the dress on the floor and put his own clothes on again. Much better, un. I'll get her for this... He realized she hadn't done anything with his hair, it felt wrong. He always did something with his hair! His hair was art! Just like his clay-sculptures, his extra mouths, Sasori's puppets, Pein's piercings, Konan's paper, Zetsu's split personality, Itachi's eyes_ Wait... Itachi's eyes...?_ He'd never admit it before, but his eyes _were_ art. No, it couldn't be art... He hadn't done anything to get them, but the thought of Itachi's eyes being art stuck in his head, and he couldn't get it away...

**Review PLZ!!!!!!! 3333**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! You know what? A funny thing my friend told me when she read the Gaara-Deidara fight! Gaara thinks Dei is a girl! He thinks like... "oh, I see. **_**She's**_** a long ranch fighter..." (I'm not sure that's what's he says, but whatever^^) How we laughed at that... XD Lol... SHE!!!! And I was muttering... "She has he in it... mumble... mumble..." But I can't say I didn't enjoy it. I don't know why I change subject in the story all the time... First it was like... Deidara hates Itachi, Konan wants to help Dei. I don't know why I turned Konan away from Dei... She was like the only one he could trust... (Yes, I'm just that evil XD)**

------------------------

_"How could she? Just as he'd started to trust her more! When he'd been forced into Akatsuki, she was the one he talked to. He had tried to talk to the others, but they either teased him or were just mean to him. Except Sasori and Itachi. Itachi just sat there and did nothing and Sasori barley spoke to him, but after a while they became really good friends. His Danna was always there for him, but after his death, Itachi had tried to do....__**that**__. And he had found someone he trusted, but not anymore. Now he had no one!_

Konan smirked as she looked down at the photo in her hand. _"Just as planned…this is marvelous!" _She wrote a note and put it on Peins desk. "I'm going to Konoha for a hour or two, don't worry, I'll be careful^^ Konan" As she was about to leave, thinking about if she should make big copies of the photo and give to all members, or if she only should do one for Itachi that's when she saw Kisame walk towards her. She tried to slink out, but he grabbed her arm.

"Konan, where are you going?" Kisame looked at her with cold and uncaring eyes, but he still demanded an answer.

"Just out, I have an errand" Kisame glared at her. "And exactly _what _are you going to do?"

"Why should you care? Let me go" But instead of letting her go, Kisame tightened his grip around her arm, looking into her eyes. "Why can't you just tell me?"

Konan sighed. "Ok, I'm going to take some copies of a photo any problems with that!?"

"What photo?" Konan tried to break free. "None of your business."

"Is it the one of Deidara in a dress and make up?"

Konan opened her mouth to answer, but she closed it and slapped Kisame on his cheek. He didn't react, but a pink bruise started to show up on. It didn't look good on him. "What for?"

"How could you see and how come you care?" Konan asked irritated.

Kisame looked angry when he answered "I sat in the coach the whole morning you know. And what are you for kind of person?!! You were like, _oh, I have to protect Deidara from Itachi. I can't let the big naughty man hurt him_. And now you are like, _how funny it'd be to embarrass Deidara in front of everyone! I'd better get some copies of a photo with him in a dress who I forced him in!_ Am I wrong?"

"Let's say I'm like Zetsu. I have split personality, but who hasn't? Now let me go and take these stupid copies" Kisame smirked and chuckled. "And you think I'd let you go?" Kisame ignored Konan's protests when he locked her in her room and put a chakra-seal on the door. "If you scream I'd probably hear you, but that doesn't mean I'll let you out. Let's see what Pein has to say about this you little traitor" Kisame said as he headed to Peons office.

He knocked and walked in. "Leader..."

"What?" Pein asked as he put his feet down from the desk and looked bored.

"Well, it seems like Konan was up with one of her evil plans. I stopped her, and put her in her room. You should go talk to her" With that Kisame walked out, he had done what he could to help Deidara, he just didn't care anymore.

Pein sighed and decided to leave Konan in her room until she had calmed down. Even he couldn't handle an angry woman as strong as Konan.

-----------------------------

Itachi sat on the coach reading a book, while not listening to Hidan's rambling. It was only them there for once. Then Hidan suddenly punched him. Itachi's eyes flew up with Sharingan activated. "Punch me again and I'll kill you" Itachi said with cold voice. "Hey, hey! Don't over react Uchiha. I just wanted to ask something"

"Then why punch me?" Hidan looked annoyed "You weren't listening. I've already asked you twice!"

"What's so important then?"

Hidan leaned towards Itachi looked around and whispered "Why are you into Dei?"

Itachi looked irritated "Why should you care, it's none of your business" Itachi answered, apparently on defense. "Why can't you just give me a fucking answer!?" The Uchiha attempted to walk away, but Hidan forced him to sit down again. "This is ridiculous Hidan" Itachi said with a cold glare.

"So? I just want an answer, is that so hard?" Hidan teased. "You know you can trust me, Uchiha"

Itachi sighed and he seemed to tell Hidan, but he chooses not to. "No Hidan, it's not like I don't trust you, but you know, it's a bit private at least for me you should respect that"

Hidan moved even closer to Itachi. Then he tried to grab Itachi's wrists to make him stay still, but Itachi stopped him as he said "And what are you trying to accomplish with this?"

"I'm trying to fucking get you to give up on Dei!"

Itachi flew up and shouted "I won't give up! I love him, I always have! It's nothing you can change just like that"

"Calm down Uchiha, everyone'll hear you" Hidan said, trying not to get him explode again.

"Does it seem like I _care?_" Itachi said in between his teeth.

"And you don't love him, you can't do!" Hidan said.

Itachi remembered what he used to do when he was small, he counted to three. He'd done that just because to control his emotions, and then push them away. But now it was different, it didn't work. His heart was filled with too many of them. And for once he let them take over.

"Why can't I, is there anything wrong with me? Is it forbidden to love someone?" Itachi yelled on Hidan's face, then he punched him as hard he could in his face and ran upstairs, with tears in his eyes, leaving Hidan there on the couch with a bleeding nose...

----------------

I am **so** sorry for keeping you waiting so long! I've been very depressed for a while (and begun to cut myself, I must stop before it gets a habit!) , and I don't write so good when I am... My friends are in some complicated fight with each other and there's obviously nothing I can do for them... It's really hard to give you a good chap right now, but I hope you understand me!! I'll try better with next one, kay? **REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!! **I don't really care if you want to flame, just give me some feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Weeeeh, I'm actually pleased with this chappy^^ And I got it out quite fast for to be ME!!!**

**~x~x~x~**

Hidan wasn't pleased with his nose, and he wasn't that kind of person who shouted "Sir leeeader! He hit me" he was the kind of person who took it into his own hands, and got revenge. He silently slid into Deidaras room. Deidara sat on the floor with his back at Hidan, sculpting his clay and listening to music. He stood there for a while until he suddenly decided to surprise the blonde. He placed himself behind Deidara and leaned forward. Deidara made a small squeak and jumped back so that Hidan fell. At the same time he happened to deform his bird he'd been working so hard at.

"Stupid blonde..." Hidan muttered and looked at the blushing and angry blonde. "Look what you did, un!" he said and threw the clay at him. It hit him on his poor nose. "Ouch, what was that for, you fucking idiot! That hurt" Hidan rubbed his hurting nose.

"That was for sneaking into my room, scaring me and disturbing my art! And you calls _me_ an idiot" He stood up glaring at Hidan.

"Yeah, I do! I didn't mean to fucking scare you, you pussy" Hidan also stood up and looked down at the blonde. _"Haha, I'm waaay taller than him" He_ thought.

"Why are you even here? It'd better be important, un"

Hidan smirked. "How's your current relationship with Itachi?"

"Wh-what?" That was the last question he'd expected. Why'd Hidan ask him that?

"As I said, how's your fucking relationship with Itachi, you little cross dresser?" Hidan growled.

"I'm not a cross dresser!" He pointed out.

"What's about the fucking make up then?" Hidan

"Umm..eh.... Konan's fault, actually not mine at all, did you want something else, un"

Hidan chuckled "Your current situation with Itachi" he reminded him.

"I can talk a bit sometimes, but he scares me, so I'm trying to avoid him... Anything more or I'll ask you to leave, un!" Deidara was irritated, Hidan had made him destroy his art before it was done, he'd asked him about Itachi, AND mentioned Konans fucking make-up! He pushed Hidan out and tried to close the door, but Hidan pushed his foot in the way.

"Not so fast blondie" He said and reopened the door. "You better not just want to disturb the rest of my day, un" Deidara muttered. "Hell no, I just wanted to inform you a bit, hehe" Deidara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It'd better be important then, and what happened to your nose, un"

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk with you... Itachi hit me when I tried to make him give up on you" he sighed. He was a great actor, since he didn't really care about Deidara, he was just curious. But evil enough to screw it up for Itachi a bit. He didn't want that the Uchiha'd get Dei without any problems...

"Wait...What!" The words didn't really reach to Deidara._ "Did Itachi hit Hidan because of...me?" _ "I don't think I wanna know Hidan. Just... Leave me alone, un, its late" He said and shoved out Hidan again, feeling sick.

__**x~x~x~**

_"He has no rights to command me!" _Itachi thought. He was lying on his bed with his face against the wall. _"What if Hidan told someone...? He'd not let him, I'm going to shut him, he has too big mouth. But how am I going to do? I can't torture him, so my eyes won't work... I need blackmail on him! I'd better go ask Kakuzu"_ Itachi rubbed his tears away and was about to get up, but something withhold him.

_"Maybe he hasn't thought about telling someone yet..? I shouldn't give him bad ideas. If I can't find blackmail on him, and he hasn't mentioned it to someone, then HE has blackmail on ME! And.... I don't want Hidan to have blackmails on me. But, he actually has one on me, even if he doesn't know it yet... And then I have even MORE reason to get up!"_ But he didn't, he tried to read one of the books he had on his bedside table, but his vision blurred and he curled up to a ball and fell asleep, shoving his problems away.

**~x~x~x~**

The atmosphere at the breakfast-table the next morning wasn't too great. Hidan glared at Itachi who stared at Deidara who sat in the front of him, next to Hidan. Deidara sat there, nervously sipping his tea and trying to ignore them.

"Will you two stop, it's quite irritating, un?" he pointed out.

"Stop with what?" Hidan said in between his teeth. Itachi hn'd, but stopped stare at Deidara. Instead he started a glare-contest with Hidan. And he won it (of course) and Hidan lowered his eyes, mentally defeated. Deidara rolled his eyes and saw that Itachi moved his hand and was about to take the last piece of bread. He smirked and snatched it right before his hand. He looked up to see if Itachi would say anything, but he didn't. Deidara placed a fake smile on his lips

"Could you reach me the marmalade, Uchiha, un?" He said with a voice that poured of false sweetness. Itachi smirked "And what do I get from you if I do that _Dei-chan?_" Deidara frowned as he heard the insult. He thought of an answer, but came up with none.

"Could you just pass the marmalade please?" he mumbled. Itachi smirked as he gave the marmalade to the blonde, knowing that he had won _twice_ and it was just the beginning of the day.

**~x~x~x~**

Later that day Deidara watched some TV with Kisame (because it's random^.^). It was pretty quiet as Hidan came in shouting "Look what I've got! Kakuzu and I got sake _and_ a movie!"

"How the hell did you get that cheap-ass to pay for that Hidan?!" Kisame asked.

"Which kind of movie is it, un?" Deidara asked since he'd just leave if it was one of the bad ones who Kakuzu used to rent.

"I got to decide!" Hidan said, proudly. "Kuzu, make sure Konan isn't here and go get the other!" he said and threw a bottle with sake to Kisame and one to Deidara. Kisame looked at Deidara "Are you really old enough for alcohol? I mean, you're fifteen, aren't ya?"

"Does it really matter Kisame, un? I mean we're _S-ranked criminals _after all, and I think I can decide if I want sake by myself" Deidara said with a tone that told Kisame that if he'd even TRY to take the sake from Deidara....Well just let it hang like a threat...

After a while everyone had occupied the couch and the other places to sit. Itachi had made sure he was in between Deidara and Hidan. Kisame had a big bowl with popcorn and Kakuzu turned on the movie. Everyone looked at Deidara when the text "WARNING! This movie should not be seen by underage viewers!" popped up.

"What, un?" he blushed as he drank his sake. No one said something since the movie started. The first they saw was a very creepy graphic sex scene. Everyone sat with eyes glued on the screen, _"...the hell is Uchiha doing..?!"_ Deidara thought as Itachi's hand held his. But he decided to leave it like that, and concentrate at the movie. It ended with lots of blood and some images he'd rather forget. The girl in the beginning had first killed her boyfriend, then the rest in the movie, one by one. And in the end, she didn't want to live anymore, so she took her life too.

Deidara took a close look at Itachi. He was really pale, and looked a bit frightened, and in deep thoughts. "Everything all right Uchiha, you look a bit...pale, un"

Itachi's head flew up as he snatched back to reality. "uh, yeah, Everything's fine, I just got to think of when I murdered my clan, it was really much blood in the movie" he smiled to Deidara, but he knew it wasn't a real smile. Instead, Itachi looked a bit...sad. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"You held my hand through the whole movie Uchiha, and I don't think you're all right"

"I did?" Itachi smirked "Dei-chan, you could just have told me if you didn't want me to"

Deidara blushed and reached for another bottle of sake. So did Itachi. They talked about nothing and everything, and didn't notice that everyone in Akatsuki went to sleep, they were too drunk. And for some reason they had begun to talk about Sasori.

"He didn't show that he liked me, but you know, I think he did anyway, un"

"And how do you know if he did, he were a damned puppet, he didn't have feelings" Deidara twitched. "Of course he had feelings, his heart was left! He loved his puppets and if he didn't have any feelings, why did he care to argue about his so-called-art with me, un?"

"Because you were pissing him off. And did he _ever_ show any feelings towards you? No, he didn't!" The blonde crawled up against Itachi and begun hugging his knees. "B-but I liked him...,un"

"You did, why? He never liked you" Itachi said and for a moment he felt bad for killing Sasori. But the feeling was washed away when he thought about what _could_ have happened between those two if he hadn't.

"You have no right to talk about Danna that way!" Deidara pointed out angrily. Gesticulating and moving away from Itachi.

"Don't be like this Dei-chaa~n" He whined and pulled back Deidara.

"Like whaaat, un?" he teased, already forgotten about Sasori. He leaned back against Itachi who happily let him get leaned on. (A/N weeeeh, the magic of alcohol!)

"Oh, nothing...." he whispered and started to nibble on Deidaras earlobe. Deidara let a soft moan escape his mouth, and Itachi let his lips wander to his mouth, asking for entrance. Deidara let him in and he explored his mouth. Deidara broke free to breathe and looked at the drunk male. Then he came to his senses, and pushed Itachi away. _"What was that, un?"_ he asked.

"Ummm, a kiss perhaps" Itachi answered stupidly.

**~x~x~x~**

**Well, this were ch...eight wasn't it? Wow,I didn't think I'd write so long actually ^w^ Please tell me what you think, reviews are **_**ALWAYS **_**appreciated!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious" Deidara rolled his eyes "But what for, un?" Itachi hesitated and tried not to blush as he answered "You being you... Didn't you like it?"

Deidara leaned forward again to place a kiss on his cheek. "Of course I did, do you?!" he said. Itachi moved back to the blonde's lips, kissing him deeply. Deidara kissed him back and moved his hands to Itachi's back, wanting to feel the Uchiha's smooth skin.

"What does it seem like" he smirked, playing with Deidaras golden hair. Deidara suddenly leaned over Itachi and moved up to his nipples, letting his mouths nibble on them. He felt them grow rock hard. Itachi moaned into the kiss as he pushed Deidaras hands away.

"Like hell I'm going to let _you_ top!" he said as he suddenly dominated the kiss and made a move so Deidara got under him on the couch. He let out a small giggle. "I won"

"You sure, hmmm~"

"We're not done yet" Itachi raised an eyebrow and unzipped Deidaras pants, and dragging them off. He felt that the blonde freeze under him for a moment, but he soon accepted Itachi's hands again. Deidara shivered as the cold air came in contact with his heated area, and in return he pulled of Itachi's shirt. Itachi moved his hands to Deidaras member, and begun stroking it. Deidara tried to hold back a moan, but it came out as a whimper.

"Just _WHAT_ are you two doing!!?" they both jumped off each other as they heard Peins voice. Itachi looked _very_ irritated and Deidara blushed like mad. "Just what did it look like, leader-sama?" Itachi said with a honey-sweet voice. Deidara started thinking for an answer _"Well, what were we doing, un? It felt sooo nice, but it was Itachi... So it shouldn't feel so good..."_ Deidara felt a sudden anger towards the Uchiha, why did he make him feel so good! It was wrong.

"He tried to rape me again, un. I said no, but he didn't listen!" he said. "You didn't" Itachi tried to defense himself, but it was useless. Deidara slapped (A/N; I looove bitch-slaps, they make me smile, as long I'm not the one to gain them...*shifty eyes*) Itachi and got up and managed to press up small tears in his eyes. "I-I was so scared" he said as Pein hugged him slightly.

"...._Itachi...._" Pein voice didn't sound too pleased. "How much pain are you gonna cause him? First this with Sasori, and now you have _twice_, tried to rape him!" Deidara looked at Itachi, then on Pein, and on Itachi again. "What did you do with Danna, un?" he asked in a light voice. Itachi remained silent. "You tell him Uchiha, since _you _did it" he said in an accused voice. "I...I kind a killed him" he muttered. "Huh what did you say, un?" Deidara asked he couldn't have heard what he'd just heard. "He just said that he, Uchiha Itachi, killed your _Danna_"

"Sorry Deidara, but I-" He was cut off by the reaction he just saw. Deidara had first looked really shocked, then angry and really sad. But now, he changed from sobbing to....laughing...? The laugh had came creeping, slowly, and completely insane... (A/N; If you've read Skip Beat vol. 1 you know what I mean...Kyoko is pretty..scary sometimes) Itachi heard the laugh fade away and Deidara looked at him with murder in his eyes. "I know you've killed him, un" Now both Pein and Itachi looked confused. "How did you know Deidara, I didn't tell you" Pein said. Deidara smirked "Just look at Itachi" They both did but Pein just saw Uchiha Itachi.

"It's Itachi...?"

"Yeah, it's _Uchiha Itachi!_ The man who killed his entire clan (except Sasuke of course, we all know he loves his lil bro :).

"Yeees, he killed his clan...Will you tell me how you found out without anyone telling you" Pein said, still wondering.

"Since he killed his clan so easily, he wouldn't have any problem with killing Danna, that's what I thought." Then he suddenly punched Itachi in his face, screaming "Why did you do it!! Fucking bastard, you know that I loved him!!!!!!!" Pein grabbed him by the shoulder and got him off of Itachi. Deidara ran upstairs with his arm rubbing the tears away.

"What was that good for?" Itachi hissed. Pein just shrugged "I found it a bit offending you two doing it on the couch, that's all" Then he walked away, doing...leader-stuff...

**~x~x~x~**

Deidara heard Hidan and Kakuzu calling for him, but he didn't care, he ran into his room and slammed the door shut and threw himself at his bed in a sobbing mess, he didn't even bother to lock the door. After a few minutes the door flew up, and Hidan stalked in, followed by Kakuzu. "Awww, blondie is crying, you need a _huuuug?"_ Hidan teased. "I'm not in the mood Hidan....Go away!"

"Hell no, we're going to solve some things here!" Hidan said cheery. "Remind me why I'm here again" Kakuzu said. Hidan thought for a moment, then he shrugged "I don't know you can go if you want to" Kakuzu said nothing, he just left. "Which brings us back to you" Hidan turned to the blonde.

"I suppose you won't leave me, so get on with it, un" Deidara sighed. "Good, you made it easy for you. Now! For the fucks sake, _why_ do you think Uchiha killed Sasori!?"

"Huh...?" Deidara looked like a lost...Deidara... "C'mon! Haven't you even thought about _why_ he'd do that! Itachi doesn't do anything without a purpose, use your fucked up brain and _think!_" Hidan started to get upset the blonde just didn't get it! He suddenly exploded "Deidaraaaaaa! He loves you, that's why he did it, he thought of Sasori as a obstacle, so he got rid of the problem which was in his way! Just because he fucking _loves_ you. You get it he l-o-v-e-s you!"

"He wouldn't have done it if he loved me, he'd want me to be happy, un. Instead he tries to _rape_ me and kills the one I care about! Is that his twisted love, huh, is that even _love_?" Hidan had no answer to that, he just stood there, looking pretty dumb actually. "Anything more or I'll ask you to leave, un"

"Do you want to talk about anything, I am a fucking priest after all" Hidan asked, surprisingly proud of that priest part.

"Nah, first; I don't trust you, second; you're not a priest, so you would just make fun of me, un and third; you can't speak in peace here, Zetsu could watch or something and fourth-" he was cut off by Hidan "Fine fine, suit yourself, but since I in fact AM a priest, you can fucking talk to me" he disappeared quickly and left the door open. _"I could talk to Hidan, he's not a bad guy actually, but he pisses me of... and the only problem with Itachi and Sasori is that I still love Sasori, but liked what Itachi did, even if it's SOOO wrong...un"_ And with these thought, he reclosed the door and then cried some more...

**~x~x~x~**

**Gaah, I knoooow! T^T It's short, because I finally got to know **_**why**_** my friends were fighting, and now things are even worse, so my life sucks right now (again) AND I've been lazy and since I'm a perv, just like you, I've tried some new pairings, and I stunk in them*blushes*....but **_**anyway**_**! Please review, you don't know what they do to me, + if I get more reviews, I'll really try harder to make the story better! *puppy eyes* REVIEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Umm, I don't really have a good excuse to my veeeeeeeery long wait, so I won't excuse myself. I'm grateful to the persons who still read this...**

**~x~x~x~**

_The next morning....!_

Deidara woke up by the sound of... nothing! For once, he'd woken up in peace, but that was soon disturbed. As soon he moved, he felt a throbbing pain in his head, and his body was tired, even though he'd slept longer than usual. _"So this is my first hangover, huh...? I guess I shouldn't have drunk that much.... un..."_ He slowly made his way to the bathroom, to wash himself off and do his morning stuff. Once he was done he walked back to his room to dry his hair properly and put on some new clothes. He had to make the hard decision if he'd put on his usual tank top, fishnet shirt and black pants, or his other set! (You get the irony?) Then he just took one of them and started to dry his hair with the hair dryer, but it made too much noise, so he decided to let it self-dry... He made his way down to the kitchen and saw Itachi, Konan Pein and Kakuzu sit by the table.

"Got out of the room, un?" he asked while sitting down between Itachi and Kakuzu.

"...Yea..." Konan answered. Itachi reached Deidara a cup of tea which he silently took a sip of. The breakfast was very silent until Hidan burst through his bedroom door shouting "Good fucking morning ya fuckers!"

"Hidan, too loud!" Everyone said in chorus.

"Meh, it's not _my_ fault you drank too much yesterday!" He said defensive and sat down at Kakuzus left side.

"Have you no sympathy at all?" Kakuzu asked grumpy. Hidan raised an eyebrow

"eh, duh"

"Hidan, just keep quiet, please" Pein told him.

"Bu-"

Hidan, be _quiet!_"

"..."

"....."

"You know what?"

Then Itachi threw a small piece toast at him. "Be quiet or I'll have to do something drastic" Hidan gave him a strange look, but shut his mouth. Since when did _Itachi_ throw toast at people? That's so...weird. After a few minutes everyone could see that Hidan was restless. He squirmed in different directions and looked extremely energic.

"If you want to talk, then do it, but _please_, not loud" Pein said. Hidan shot a glance at Itachi to see how he reacted, but his face remained as emotionless as usual.

"Pein, you're asking for headache" Kakuzu said.

"But he said I could fucking talk now!" Hidan complained, a bit quieter than usual, a bit.

"Yeah, and see what you're doing. You took first opportunity to piss us off again. You've got to learn to read the atmosphere...un" Deidara said.

"Says you!" Now Hidan was back to his normal loud self. "If someone got to learn to read the atmosphere it's you!"

"Do you even know what the atmosphere is, un?"

"....Yeah..."

"What is it then" Pein asked.

"It's a friggin book, how else would I be able to read it!?"

"I hate to agree with Hidan, but what he says is true" Pein said.

"Are you two stupid or something?" Itachi asked.

"No" they both said in chorus.

"Pein, I can understand Hidan, but I thought you were smarter than that" Konan said kinda disappointed.

"Yea, read the atmosphere means to interpret the situation" Kakuzu explained.

No one said something after that...

~x~x~x~ Time-skip to afternoon!~

"Deidara" Itachi said softly. "I think you need to do your nails, your nail-polish is almost gone"

"Yeah, but unlike you, I don't enjoy to do my nails, un" Then he sighed and picked up the nail-polish remover and the black nail polish. He put some remover on the cotton-pad and removed the last of his nail-polish.

"You do it, you're better than me, un" he said and put his hand in front of the Uchiha. Itachi looked surprised, or wait.. He never shows emotion, so let's say he stood there... And then he took Deidara's hand in his, and then he slowly and precisely painted the first nail.

After about eight minutes he was done.

"When they've dried you'll have to file them. Then they will look better"

Deidara looked surprised at his suggestion, wondering if he'd finally gone mad.

"Um.... I haven't done that before" _because it's friggin gay, un_ "Do I have to, un?" he looked pleading at Itachi who looked back at him.

"Just try it out" Then he stole a kiss and walked out of the room, leaving a slightly terrified Deidara behind him.

**~x~x~x~**

**OOOOOk! I don't really know about this chapter, but whatever... And the atmosphere thing is from hetalia-axis powers (the fandom I'm really into right now). And it just kinda fit... Dun own anything!**


End file.
